The Wonders of Camping 3
by jessiej1993
Summary: Camping is always fun in some sort of way. Things start off normal but then something random happens. Everyone hopes for a normal night. From warm and sunny to winter wonderland...things don't seem quite right. WhAt cOuLd PoSsIbLy Go WrOnG?
1. Camping!

What a beautiful autumn day it was in Feudal Japan. The sun was shining brightly and everyone was happy. It was an oddly hot day for autumn but it didn't matter. The Inu gang was laying outside soaking up the rays. Kagome was nearby, setting up a tent. Everyone planned on having a normal camping experience this time. Though from past experiences this seemed very unlikely, everybody was hopeful.

Kagome had brought a new and improved tent which was much bigger than the usual ones. The box it came in said it can "withstand all nature could throw at it" and "make those inside feel at ease knowing that they are safe." Many people wouldn't fall for these faulty claims but Kagome did. Miroku helped her put the tent up following the blue prints that came inside the box. Once they were done, they tent stood very tall and sturdy looking. Miroku and Kagome high fived each other and agreed they did a very good job. This time, everything looked normal.

What could possibly go wrong?

**Here it is, what you have all been waiting for. The first chapter is always short and always will be so get used to it! Lol. New chapters coming soon**


	2. Weird

**Sorry I took so long for this chapter but I've been busy with school. And I had writers block. So please forgive me. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Everyone sat together and waited for the sun to go down to start their camping adventure. Not really an adventure though because this time they were even closer to the village than usual.

"So, what do we have planned for this evening, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. For some odd reason, they were getting along very well.

"You know, some smores roasted on the campfire. I brought some potato chips. We can play poker or any other card game, twister, I brought monopoly." Kagome said but Inuyasha wasn't completely listening for he was too occupied kissing her neck. Miroku saw this and tried to do the same to Sango. He moved over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. He repeated and slowly went lower and lower until her reached her neck. She enjoyed this but Miroku couldn't help himself and he cupped her breast with his hand.

"PERVERT!" Sango then pulled herself out of Miroku's grasp and kicked him in the face. Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha made out while Shippo and Kiara watched. Shippo became grossed out and ran behind a bush to throw up. After all of this was over, Kagome made the campfire to provide light to see through the darkness. She baked smores and passed them out. But afterwards, it grew silent and dull. Everyone looked at each other, the campfire, and the tent. This just did not happen usually because of the randomness of their past camping experiences.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" Kagome snapped, "Inuyasha, get your damned brother. Miroku go to the village and find a random weird person! C'mon lets have fun. Chop! Chop!" Those who were given orders ran off to find these people Kagome asked for. Inuyasha returned with his brother, his ward, who was sleeping on his demon/dragon thing Ah Un, and his toad slave. Miroku returned with something that by the looks of it didn't seem like what Kagome had requested.

"Miroku, what are you doing with Lady Kaede?" Kagome disappointedly asked, "What's so weird and random about her?"

"She's drunk." With Miroku's words she then hiccupped and tried to cover it up. Lady Kaede blushed because it seemed very indecent for a woman like her to be drinking.

"Ok, that'll work," Kagome approved, "So what have you been drinking Lady Kaede?"

"Oh only dis lil bottle of sake." She slurred as she pulled out the bottle out of her shirt and Kagome examined it.

"That's not sake! That's absolute vodka. Where the hell did you get that?! I don't even think that this stuff was around during this time." Kagome exclaimed. She was incredulous though the bottle of absolute vodka was held in front of her face making it hard not to believe it was real.

"Well, lets change the subject. I brought my stupid brother." Inuyasha said. Kagome then noticed he had a huge black eye and his nose was bleeding.

"What happened to you?"

"This is what happens when you make ME request for Sesshomaru to come with me. It starts a fight and then we beat the shit out of each other." After Inuyasha finished speaking, Kagome looked behind him and saw Sesshomaru who was also bleeding. As a matter of fact, his bangs were drenched in blood and they stuck to his forehead.

"Err….Sesshomaru? Do you want me to maybe bandage up your forehead?" Kagome asked slightly grossed out by all of the blood that was now dripping down his face.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply but before words could come out of his mouth somebody else decided to speak, "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need a bandage, you stupid mortal! It will stop on its own because to him that is a minor injury. If he were human like yourself, he would have probably bled to death by now." Jaken said in his usual manner always praising his Lord. Then, Sesshomaru took his staff of two heads from his hands and smashed him into the dirt. "I don't understand Milord. Why me? Why never her?" He mumbled in the dirt pointing to Rin who was sleeping on Ah Un. His lord didn't answer him.

"Don't pay any mind to him. I don't need a bandage but if you wish to can you get me a wet cloth so I can just clean up. You don't have to. You can if you wish. If not I will get it myself." Sesshomaru said to Kagome who was looking at Jaken who laid on the ground helplessly being squished by the staff Sesshomaru held on him.

"Oh sure." Kagome then plopped down on the ground and searched her bag for a cloth.

"WHAT!! HOW DARE YOU, YOU WENCH! How can you ask him if he needs a bandage and not me?! But wait that's not all, your going to get him a wet cloth for his forehead. WHAT ABOUT MY NOSE?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily while turning red and jumping up and down.

"Shut up! Every time I try to help you, you always tell me no. So what's different this time? Your just jealous because I'm helping your brother!"

"No I'm not." He quickly denied.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." They fought back and forth for about an hour. Everybody else sat by and watched.

"You know….we all got something in common." Sango said to everyone watching.

"What's that?" Everyone asked her in unison.

"We all have nothing better to do so we have been standing here for the past hour or so watching them fight."

"My forehead feels gross and looks gory." Sesshomaru said but that statement was ignored.

"I have something better to do." Lady Kaede said to Sango.

"And what's that?" Lady Kaede answered her by pulling the bottle of absolute vodka out from her shirt and taking a big gulp. Everyone else stared at her weirdly.


	3. twister

Finally, night had arrived and everyone went inside the tent.

"Lady Kaede stop drinking! Were going to have to go to bed soon and when everyone's sleeping peacefully you will be sick!" Kagome yelled at her trying to pry the vodka bottle out of her hands.

"Never!!!" Lady Kaede fought back, trying to not let Kagome get a hold of her drink. Everyone watched this stupid fight.

"Just forget it Kagome. Let her have her drink. It isn't bothering us." Inuyasha said. Kagome let the bottle go causing Lady Kaede to fall backwards because she was still pulling.

"Ok. Who wants to play twister?" Kagome asked everyone.

"I don't know what the hell that is, but it sounds fun!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome rolled out the mat in the middle of the tent, explained the rules, and the game began. Shippo sat and turned the dial.

"Right hand red," Everyone did so, "Left leg green, right leg yellow," Lady Kaede then purposely pushed Sango off the mat making it look like she had fallen off by herself, "Sango your out!" She then glanced at Lady Kaede angrily and walked over by Shippo. There, she assisted him in turning the dial and calling out the colors. In the end, Lady Kaede won. She pushed everyone one off one by one until she was left standing.

"I am the champion, of twister! I kept on fightin' till the end. I am the champion! I am the champion!" Lady Kaede sang. Kagome then began to regret the day she brought her boom box to the feudal era and played music for Lady Kaede. Everyone stared at her angrily because she was calling herself a "champion".

"I think we should take her booze away." Inuyasha whispered to everyone. As soon a Lady Kaede wasn't looking, he snatched her bottle of vodka which was on the floor since she started playing the game. Without wasting a second, he tossed it out the door of the tent. Suddenly, she froze, fell over, and passed out.

"Gee, nice timing with getting rid of the vodka." Sesshomaru commented. Kagome placed a blue blanked over Lady Kaede and tucked her in.

"Well, that's one down. Who's gonna fall asleep next?" Inuyasha asked in a challenging tone.

"Not me." everyone said at once. This soon turned into a competition.

**Send me a review on this chapter. I know it isn't my funniest but say whatever you want to say because I need to know what I must improve on.**


	4. Naraku's Snow Angels

"Well, I think it will be a while before somebody falls asleep. So let's do something else." Sango suggested. Suddenly, something hit the outside of the tent. It happened again, and again, soon picking up speed and keeping to it. Inuyasha lifted up the door flap of the tent and looked outside.

"Fucking shit! This is like impossible. It's hailing huge balls of ice!" Inuyasha was in shock.

"Well, it is a good thing I bought this durable tent," Kagome said proudly. Suddenly a piece of ice ripped through the roof of the tent and hit her in the head, "Ouch! The tent box told me lies!"

"What did it say, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"That it could withstand anything nature could throw at it."

"I hate these advertisements from your time. They told me if I bought this drink that I could fly!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Red Bull gives you wings. Guys, you should have seen the look on his face when he discovered he couldn't fly," Kagome was telling the story, "He drank a whole can of the stuff, went on the roof of my house, jumped off, and landed flat on his ass. I didn't warn him that it couldn't make you fly because I did not expect him to do something sooooo stupid." Everybody was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Yeah, yeah…Ok that's enough now, it wasn't that funny." Everybody stopped laughing. Another piece of ice then ripped through the tent and hit Inuyasha in the head. Once again everybody was laughing at him. He was angry about it but he just rubbed his the bump on his head and said nothing.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"You know, I think I should check on the weather," Miroku peered out of the tent's flap door carefully because he feared that he would get hit in the face with ice, "Uhhh….ummm….ummm…."

"What, what is it now?" Kagome asked.

"See for yourself." Miroku said, stepping aside while holding open the flap door so that everybody could see.

"Snow!" Rin and Shippo exclaimed in unison. Before anybody could stop them, they ran outside to play in the snow. Meanwhile, the adults in the tent were completely confused and shocked at the same time.

"I think I should have warned you." Miroku stated.

"Ya think?!" Sango said with an attitude.

"This is not possible." Sesshomaru said.

Then Jaken asked Sesshomaru, "My Lord, what do you think caused this?" Sesshomaru didn't respond because he was ignoring him, as always.

MEANWHILE

"Ahh. Beautiful snow. I did a great job. Don't you agree, Kagura?" Naraku was outside of his castle, letting the white flakes fall on him.

"Whatever you say." Kagura replied in her usual tone. She was holding an umbrella over her head.

"I can do whatever I want. Do you think if I try hard enough I can make it extremely hot so that Inuyasha and his friends would burn to death?"

"You could if you wanted to but, you would also be killing us. And when I say us, it includes you." Kagura explained.

"True. Well, at least I know that I have distracted them." He then laughed evilly and fell backwards into the soft fluffy snow.

"What are you doing?!" Kagura exclaimed.

"I'm making a snow devil." Naraku replied.

"Don't you mean, snow angel?"

"Nope." After spreading his arms out a couple time to make the wings he got up and with his fingers, drew devil horns on its head. He smirked. Kagura smacked her forehead and shook her head, disgusted by the stupidity.

**Sorry I took so long for this chapter. I hope you like it.**


	5. SnOw WaRs!

Soon after the confusion, the adults joined the children in playing with the snow. Rin, Jaken, and Shippo were building a very short snowman while everybody else made snow angels and rolled down hill. Sesshomaru suddenly was struck by an idea. He stood up, dusted the snow off of his clothes, and called Rin over. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded and stuck her thumb up. Rin walked back over to where she was.

"Hey Jaken, want to play snow wars?" Rin asked in her little innocent voice.

"Oh that sounds---" Before he could finish that statement the two kids began to pelt him with snowballs until he fell over and was completely buried. Sesshomaru covered his mouth so that no one would know that he was laughing.

"_I needed that. And so did he." _Sesshomaru thought. Meanwhile, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango were planning something evil. Inuyasha and Kagome appeared to be making a snowman at the bottom of the hill while Sango was flirting with Miroku at the top of the hill. Suddenly, Miroku pulled her into a kiss when she was about to push him but he had discovered their plan and pulled her down with him.

"If I must go, you are coming with me." He said as they rolled down hill forming a giant snowball. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't see them coming so they ended up getting knocked down like bowling pins. Everyone laughed and threw snow at each other.

"Aww Jaken is no fun!" Shippo said, pointing to the frozen toad. After a couple minutes of thought, they knew who they would strike next. It was the most unsuspecting victim of all, seeing as he was not normally a victim of anything. They crept up behind him and began to throw snowballs. He didn't turn around because he couldn't believe that it was really happening.

"_What the devil?! Who dares throw snow at the great Sesshomaru?!" _Sesshomaru thought as he turned around to see Shippo and Rin. He looked serious, causing them to drop their snow, and become frozen with fear. Randomly, he cracked a smile, picked up snow and smashed it into both of their faces. They smiled and fought back. This was the most uncommon battle that was considered unlikely that Sesshomaru would ever have to fight.

This went on for about five more minutes until everyone was worn out. Sesshomaru rested his back against a tree while sitting in the snow while Rin and Shippo just laid stretched out on the ground breathing heavily with smiles on their faces. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku saw them and decided to join them. Everybody laid down in the snow for an hour until they all decided to go into the tent and warm up.

**Sorry for the wait. I know it's short but at least it's a chapter. Next one will be better, I promise.**


	6. Brotherly Love of Trouble

**Tadah! It's the anticipated update you've all been waiting for. Maybe now my writer's block will be cured if I continue to write on here. Well, here ya go:**

Everybody cuddled in the tent drowsily. Slowly they all slipped into dreamland, and as that happened, Sesshomaru left to walk in the night. Inuyasha saw him through his dreary eyes believing it to be a dream and followed him.

They walked to a wooded area under the clear sparkling sky that made the glistening snow shine bright. Sesshomaru sat on a log with his back facing Inuyasha(though totally aware of his presence) and looked up into the night sky.

"Why have you followed me here?" He asked Inuyasha though sounding indirect.

"Why not, brother?" Inuyasha replied.

"Psht," He smiled almost wickedly with his gold eyes sparkling, "Brother is a title I do not deserve."

"I always wanted a brother though."

"And so you turn to the one who tried to kill you and despised you for the longest time?"

"It's the past. Is it not, bro?" Inuyasha said approaching him. Sesshomaru stood up and faced him. Inuyasha walked to him and they embraced. "I have just the best way for brothers to bond.."

MEANWHILE

Kagome awoke to a slight taping noise. It was little but loud enough to wake her. She turned on her night light shaped like a candle lantern. Nobody was awake, and there wasn't a single shadow cast on the tent but her own.

_"That's odd,"_ she thought. The others in the tent groaned at the light and hid their faces under their blankets or in their pillows. Kagome decided it was best to shut the light, and so she did.

IN THE TREES

"Get that branch! Break it off!"

"Okay, now what?"

"Throw it at the invince-a-tent!"

"So wait, what's the plan?"

"Come here."

And the brothers whisper their boyish idea.

IN THE TENT

Suddenly as the friends slept peacefully, a branch ripped through the tent. Everybody stared at it for a while in shock.

"MY TENT!" Kagome cried out.

"My dress!" cried Sango.

"Master Jaken?" Rin said questionably. The branch had landed on top of his head and he was knocked out.

And then the tent was hit by a barrage of…

"SNOWBALLS?" Miroku shouted.

"What the hell?" said Shippo and everybody stared at him and wanted to tell him to never use profanity but then…

"OH MY GOD! IT'S…"

OUTSIDE

"Get the arms! Get the arms!" Inuyasha said excitedly while Sesshomaru put two twig arms on the snowman they built together.

The others whispered to each other, "Oh my god…they're acting like brothers."

"WHAT IS THIS," Jaken squealed as he pushed his way out of the tent, "My Lord! What are you doing? Having fun..you can't have fun! On top of that you can't have fun with _him_!"

"Why not? He's my bro." Sesshomaru said sounding like a teenager. Everybody who heard that twitched at the sound of it.

"Putrid fun!" Jaken went to whack the snowman with his staff and it exploded causing him to fly five feet in the air. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cracked into hysterical laughter and high fived each other.

"What does this mean?" asked Miroku.

"It must mean something." said Sango.

"They must be possessed." Kagome said.

Rin added, "It must mean I have to heal Jaken's burns again." Everybody stared at her weirdly.

**Yay for brotherly love! More to come(in less than a year XD)!**


	7. NOT A DREAM!

Jaken sat wrapped in cloth from head to toe. Rin patted him on the head and walked away. This sucked. Rin had him facing the brotherly madness. What more could Jaken have asked for? He would have rather been thrown into the blazing campfire in front of him than be given a front row seat to his master's foolishness. Brothers. Yeah right!

MEANWHILE

"What?!" Naraku cried out in disbelief.

"Asshole. This shouldn't shock you. You're so stupid. As if snow has _anything_ to do with stopping them. Nope. You just brought them together." Kagura shook her head and Naraku kicked the snow and began to jump up and down throwing a fit.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"You're smart." Kagura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

BACK AT THE CAMP

Sleep had cast itself upon the once bewildered onlookers and they wandered back in a zombie-like manner, placing the tent back up and crawling inside. What was there to get? Two brothers acting like brothers. It's a pretty simple concept, and they would worry about the rest tomorrow.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were running through the woods at lightning speed, throwing snow at each other at any chance they got, laughing all they way. Finally, they stumbled to a big tree and stretched out under its glory draped in a coat of snow twinkling in the night. Their eyes moved from wonder to brilliant glistening snowy wonder until they found each other's gaze.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes grew watery before he barely whispered through sobs, "Why…weren't…you there for me?"

Sesshomaru, though warming up to feel emotions, still had not the will to cry, so he pulled his little brother into his arms and leaned back against the tree. He inhaled deeply, searching for an answer. "I just didn't understand. I didn't want to understand. What our father did was something that was just forbidden, it was wrong in the eyes of everyone. But, now I see clearly. Half-breed or not, you're still my brother."

Inuyasha hugged him tightly and through his happy crying voice he exclaimed, "This is the best dream I've ever had!"

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "It's not a dream." For a moment, everything was at ease and Inuyasha relaxed in his brother's embrace. And then, he realized something. IT WAS NOT A DREAM.

Inuaysha had the urge to do one thing. Just one.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"


End file.
